


Let's Stay Together

by adelindschade



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, and mama bear always comes through, angst will come, but they overcome it, but very wordy, if you like that kind of stuff, lots of fluff, lots of mush, lots of them - Freeform, not gory, prepare yourself, sisterly love is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: The birth of their first child strengthens some bonds and severs other.The one where Peter and Lara Jean come to terms that sometimes family isn’t just blood but the ones who come through when you need them to.





	Let's Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Running with this little thing I've been experimenting with... 
> 
> I thought I'd do snippets from other perspectives about post-Always and Forever, Lara Jean;
> 
> Starting off with the newest addition to the family and growing from there.  
> If you have suggestions on what you'd like to explore, let me know below! I'm open to ideas. I'm definitely working on something on the kids' view - and how Peter handles fatherhood - and how Lara Jean is amused at how bad he thinks he is when he's doing a really swell job not being his own dad. (*His dad will be a reoccurring theme... like I said in the notes, huge angst).
> 
> It's roughly edited so, if you see something, like really awful, lemme know, if not, leave me blissfully ignorant. 
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> p.s.  
> This will be the longer of the chapters. I might do short ones 0 > 500 words in the future.

“WHERE IS MY SISTER AND NEPHEW??”

Margot’s uncharacteristic, booming voice rose above all the noise in the ward. A few nurses spun their heads, shooting the blur of a woman a distasteful look. One even had the audacity to ‘ _shh_ ’ her. If she noticed – which she didn’t – she wouldn’t have cared. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only: to be there when her nephew was born.

The woman stormed down the hall. Ravi struggled to shadow his anxious wife. He offered a sympathetic look to the disturbed nurse but kept close to Margot, keep his eyes out for familiar faces.

She was a few hours late – the flight had been delayed. She had lost thirteen hours. **Thirteen crucial hours**. While waiting in the airport lobby before finally, finally loading the plane, Kitty had updated her on the situation.

_Leaving now. LJ is admitted into room 340.  NY Presbyterian -Weill Cornell._

Kitty followed it with an exact address, much to Margot’s relief. She didn’t know NYC as much as her sisters did. Kitty was stationed at Columbia, eight blocks away from Lara Jean and Peter’s cute little bungalow.

 

The next 8 hours were hell. They were stranded in the air, no way to communicate with any of her family. Ravi clutched Margot’s hand, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. That man was a Godsent. Her nerves were still shot but his quiet words of comfort and assurance helped _somewhat._ When she couldn’t help by cry – she felt utterly useless being so far away – he pulled her head to his shoulders and combed her hair with his fingers. He was the rock she so desperately needed. She couldn’t bear to think how’d she’d function alone in such a circumstance.

When she finally landed, she barraged anyone and everyone for updates. Her eyes scarcely ever left the phone. Ravi understood completely and took care of the luggage, offering support whenever she was about to explode.

Kitty had sent easily 20 messages. The last one remarked ‘ _8cm_ ’. God knows if her nephew was already delivered, or maybe not. What if she had a mis- _absolutely not, no, never_. She wasn’t allowed to think that way. _No_. She dismissed the thought completely. She had to think the moment she’d step into that ward, she’d be greeted by a healthy, beautiful little boy.

Trina was supportive, assuring Margot that Lara Jean was reported to be as ‘ _fit as horse_ ’ in the delivery room and so far, no complications. If Daddy said Lara Jean was going to be okay, she had to be okay. Daddy was there.

(It was planned, of course. Even if Daddy wasn’t stationed there, having an experienced OBGYN supervise his daughter’s first delivery and be the first to hold his grandchild was an absolute must for the couple. They even told the hospital beforehand, demanding that he _had_ to be allowed inside the delivery room. Lara Jean, a medical grad specialized in that field, combined with her stubborn streak, who happened to be _very_ hormonal, was one thing. Having Peter Kavinsky, a six-foot-something ex-athlete on top of being a very talented, charming, and _argumentative_ lawyer, backing her up? Who was going to tell them no? Absolutely no one!)

 

Margot angrily raced to the nearest taxi, arguing with a businessman who tagged it first. She paid him an extra sum to ‘ _shut up_ ’ and practically commandeered the thing. She ordered the driver to ‘ _haul it’_ and they managed to get to the hospital in record time.

 

When she got a text Lara Jean was in premature labor, she panicked. The due date was a week ahead! They reserved a room at the hotel closest to Lara Jean’s and Peter’s home, just to avoid the wait!

Ravi came home to his wife in a panic, flinging anything she could in their last-minute bag, tickets printed, and all but dragging him to the car. He had left work early, having received Margot’s urgent phone call.

“My sister is in labor! We have to go _now_!”

Without skipping a beat, he rose from his chair, and grabbed his work bag. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

 

“ _Go-go_!” Kitty exclaimed loudly.

Margot rushed to her sister’s side, engulfing her in a suffocating hug. Kitty returned her sister’s affections just as eagerly. Margot’s rage-induced panic quickly combusted into a heap of sobs. She clutched Kitty, wailing in her shoulders.

Kitty, on the other hand, wasn’t as emotional. Instead she chuckled, rubbing Margot’s back soothingly.

“There is absolutely nothing to be worried about,” Kitty comforted. “Lara Jean is fine – absolutely fine. Daddy and Peter is with her.”

The words didn’t have the effect Kitty desired. Margot still couldn’t calm down and Kitty gently returned Margot to Ravi. He had better luck, Kitty guessed. He’s the one who had to deal with Margot on a daily basis since they permanently moved across the ocean.

 “You should have seen Peter,” Kitty grinned – more to Ravi. Despite the distance, the bromance between brother-in-laws was palpable each time they reunited at a family function.

“Nervous?”

“Understatement of the century,” Kitty laughed. “Lara Jean was cool as a cucumber. She’s just like – call Daddy, text Kitty to bring this, get the overnight bag night, etch – the usual routine. She literally watched her water break in the bathroom. No panic. Just, oh, okay, he’s coming. Doesn’t even yell – just tells Peter ‘ _hey, my water broke. Can you start the car?_ ’

“And he’s like, ‘ _WHAT??_ ’” Kitty exasperates Peter’s reaction, raising her voice slightly. “He zips into the bathroom and there’s the puddle – right there. She throws a towel on the floor, brings one for the car, and heads to the door. At the same time, he’s losing his mind. He almost forgot the baby bag. He totally forgot the keys and had to run back in. Lara Jean wasn’t amused,” Kitty giggled.

Ravi’s booming laugh shook Margot’s body, as he had held her close. He could already envision the moment crystal clear in his head. Peter would be scrambling, positively panicked yet torn to attend to Lara Jean who, as much as she appreciated his concern, totally had it covered.

“She’s waddling like a penguin to the car and the whole time Peter is just like – WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA- _ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU IN PAIN? DO YOU NEED ME TO CARRY YOU? WHAT ABOUT A HOT TOWEL? ANYTHING? HONEY, YOU’RE ABOUT TO PUSH A BABY! ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD BE WALKING??_ HOLDUPHOLDUPHOLD-Ahh, watching him be a first-time father is going to be so much fun. Lara Jean has this whole motherhood thing to a T.” Kitty grinned.

Kitty’s retelling did help some. However… Margot felt a little pang of jealousy she missed the climatic hours of Lara Jean’s labor, as she had in general when Lara Jean told her over the phone she was pregnant. Kitty got to see her all the time, watch her grow, share those crucial moments, while Margot had been limited to phone calls and cherished photos Lara Jean sent with each progressing month.

“Daddy was worst,” Kitty nodded. Margot felt herself smile.

“I can imagine,” she snuffled.

“He came storming in an hour later after Peter rolled Lara Jean into their room. He’s all _Mister-Authority-I’m-Doctor-Daniel-Covey-and-You-Will-Show-Me-Where-Lara-Jean-Kavinsky-Is_ , and Peter rounds the corner, ‘ _SHE’S OVER HERE, WHERE YOU WERE, SO GLAD YOU’RE HERE, FOLLOW ME_ ’ like it’s doomsday or something. Then he gets in the room and starts sobbing, ‘ _my baby is having a baby! WAHH!’_ It was so freaking funny.”

Margot felt bad, realizing how important this moment was to her dad. She was the eldest. If there was any fine order of things, she should be having the first grandchild. Yet, she came to the realization she didn’t want a child – not then, not now, probably not later – which was fine with Ravi who also grew up with a lot of siblings. He understood her, in the sense that having to take care of someone dependent on you is a lot of work.

She didn’t _have_ to raise another set of beings. She could just be Margot, with a job she loved, with a man she loved, in a city she loved, in a cute little one-bedroom apartment she adored. She wouldn’t have to concern herself with an extra person like she had with her sisters. It was exhausting. As soon as she settled into her present life, she found she didn’t want it to change.

 

When Lara Jean announced her pregnancy over Thanksgiving, Margot hadn’t seen her father prouder and excitement in a long, long time.

Both Peter and Lara Jean decided to announce it by slipping a single, warm bun in the oven and asked Trina to retrieve it.

‘ _Why just one?_ ’ Trina curiously asked. She didn’t get it right away, neither did Margot who was nearby. Kitty already knew – the surprise was spoiled weeks before. She scavenged the pregnancy test from the couple’s bathroom when she visited them over the weekend.

“It’s a bun,” Lara Jean hinted, a slow smile growing her lips. Peter was pathetic at hiding his enthusiasm.

“I know,” Trina pursed her lips in confusion, assessing the two oddly.

“In the oven,” Margot fused it together. The look of realization washed over her face, and not even a second after, she was ready to bolt from her chair. She gasped loudly, arms deployed at her side, and ready to encircle her baby sister.

Peter winked in her direction, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth very audibly.

Lara Jean nodded happily. She all but _bounced._  

Trina’s scream sent Daddy running into the kitchen in a flurry. He was expecting the worst. Instead, he found Trina, Margot, and Lara Jean embraced in a tight-knit pod. Peter was beckoned inside the sacred circle a moment after, which didn’t mind him one bit despite being temporarily deafened by their squeals of delight.

Trina absolutely _loved_ the pun and was so disgruntled at herself for not getting it right away.

Margot was determined to never miss a chance to coo over Lara Jean’s itty-bitty belly. (It was so flat. Ironically, it would grow ginormous in the coming months.)

Kitty already staked name rights. Katherine, if it was a girl. Margot thought that was unfair but turns out, Peter had already planned to name his daughter after Kitty in one way or another. Katherine was the undisputed middle name but Kitty was convinced she could persuade them to flip it – Katherine being the first and whatever name of their choosing being the runner-up.

 It was oddly kind of a sweet – although it didn’t feel good to Margot at the time. Lara Jean knew right away it was a poor thing to say and attempted to soothe Margot. She explained it wasn’t about sisterly bonds but rather, Peter and Kitty had a special kind of friendship that Margot couldn’t relate to. She was never that close with her brother-in-law, not in the way Kitty was. From an outside standpoint, Margot could understand that, but from the family cell, she couldn’t help but feel a little put out.

Lara Jean assured her that her second daughter – and there would be one, because Peter and Lara Jean had every intention of being a big family ( _2 at least, maybe **4 max**_ ) would most certainly be named after her beloved big sister and mother, and that little snippet brought tears to Margot’s eyes.

 

Speaking of mother’s…

A familiar woman sitting alone on a bench caught her attention. She was alienated from the commotion, staring anxiously at the door. In her hand, a small box. A stuffed elephant peaked from her purse.

Her son, Owen, was missing.

Kitty filled her in. Owen couldn’t make it. He was too far away from home and couldn’t afford to buy another ticket from Houston to NYC. The ticket he had already bought for next week was non-refundable. He would visit then. Probably better timing, too, since it would be significantly quieter. They’d facetime him after the baby was born.

 

Margot scarcely shared a room with the notorious Ms. Kavinsky.

Once, at the wedding. They sat four seats apart at the front table designated for immediate family. She was a well-dressed woman, maybe a bit aged compared to how old she really was but raising two boys on your own can do that. Daddy greyed early, too. 

Leading up their wedding, Lara Jean had made explicit comments to Margot about how Peter’s mother had reservations about her. After their first break up, Mrs. Kavinsky distrusted Lara Jean, as if she was sole-reason of their brief separation and committed the unpardonable sin of breaking her boy’s heart. Lara Jean so desperately tried to be on good terms but that one moment had seemed to ruin any chance of a genuine relationship between the two women.

Margot could empathize. Ravi’s mother had seen her in a much different light after Margot may have hinted children were not going to immediately follow their own wedding. Ravi’s mother was not too keen about waiting. Margot feared the day Ravi’s mother realized children were likely never were going to come.

Margot only heard of Peter’s mother at that point but her protective instincts were on high gear. She didn’t like the way Ms. Kavinsky eyed Lara Jean – as if she was some sort of _spy_. No freaking way. Lara Jean loved Peter, and sure they had fought a few times – who didn’t? – but _he’s_ the one who asked _her_ to marry him, not the other way around. He wanted to spend his life with Lara Jean, that was his choice. It was plain as day he was crazy about her. The feelings were mutual – Lara Jean had no intentioned to share her heart with anyone else.

Who was this woman to infringe on her son’s choice? He wasn’t a teenager anymore. He was twenty-seven years old. He had lived with the woman he loved for four years. Margot would assume by now, the guy had it pretty much figured out by now. Ten years together isn’t an easy feat. It’s definitely worthy of a wedding.

 Ten years is a pretty long time to be bitter, too.

When Ms. Kavinsky turned her head to catch Margot’s burning stare, she found herself looking down in shame. Margot saw right through her.

Margot’s warning glare was clear and concise. No room for confusion.

_Don’t mess with my sister’s happiness._

 

The second was at the baby shower.

Ms. Kavinsky was excited. They all were. She was dressed for spring but no matter how bright her dress was, she still appeared tired and haggish to Margot. Maybe Margot was bitter, too. Maybe hating Ms. Kavinsky was cathartic. She was practically a step-in for Margot’s own monster-in-law.

Overbearing. Judgmental. _Didn’t know boundaries._

Maybe Margot hated Ms. Kavinsky because of all the BS she was putting her little sister through.

Or it was a combination of all of _that._

Peter tried his best to mediate but it didn’t change the fact Ms. Kavinsky had it out for Lara Jean, despite the fact the couple were excitedly expecting their first born. At least Lara Jean tried to make it work. Everything she did was spit back in her face. She only tried to tell Peter once the full severity of the mental and emotional abuse Ms. Kavinsky put her through but backed out, too scared of hurting Peter, and more so, hurting their relationship. In a way, the bitch was getting what she wanted, and Lara Jean couldn’t be anymore miserable in her presence.

She was never good enough. She didn’t know any better. She didn’t know what was best for Peter or her baby.

It was infuriating. To both Margot and Lara Jean.

Margot heard all of it. When Peter wasn’t around, Lara Jean would confide in her during work breaks, or the hour between coming home and when Peter would return from work. Even if the time difference was awful, Margot still took those calls, and she would comfort Lara Jean in any way she could. (In turn, Margot filled her in on her own woes. The two found another medium to bond over, usually laughing at their monster-in-law’s crazy antics.)

Yet, Ms. Kavinsky had the audacity to smile and talk about when she had Peter or Owen, what her labor pain was like, the usual exchange from one mother to another. But she wasn’t exchanging it from one mother to another. The exact opposite. She rarely engaged with Lara Jean. Her eyes were anywhere else. She’d talk to her son. She’d make casual talk with Trina. Hell, she talked to Daddy before she even addressed her daughter-in-law. The one who was actually pregnant. The one who needed the most support and wisdom. The one who didn’t have a mother and could actually benefit from having one right now. 

The blatant disrespect was nauseating.

Margot wanted to throw her champagne glass. Badly. Instead, she sat protectively on Lara Jean’s side, alongside Kitty who was seeing the same thing. They provided a supportive barrier and squeezed Lara Jean’s hand when she could tell she wanted to cry.

On the other side of the room, Ms. Kavinsky loudly exclaimed how she couldn’t wait to be a grandmother. She had all these plans for her grandson. She had this big spiel set in motion – and not once did she ask Lara Jean what _her_ plans were, if she was okay, if she was alright with Ms. Kavinsky coming over whenever she felt convenient.

The breaking point came in the form Ms. Kavinsky started to hint she might even move in because she was the only grandmother the baby had – as if Trina wasn’t in proximity – and to teach Lara Jean everything she knew because no one else could.

Margot actually felt _hot_. She raised both her sisters. She could do just as much of the job as Ms. Kavinsky. Trina didn’t have biological children of her own but she was just as supportive as any other maternal figure in the room and had proven such when she stepped forth in the role of step-mom. She was such a guiding figure in Kitty’s teen years. The ghost of their mother was probably quaking. (Maybe a vengeful Korean ghost was exactly what Ms. Kavinsky needed.)

Margot and Kitty led Lara Jean into the master before her tears began to pour. Peter tried to follow them after noticing the trio but Margot all but scolded him. _Stay put_ , she growled. He insisted but Margot was not one to be trifled with. Kitty’s stern look warded him off.

It took twenty minutes for Lara Jean to collect herself. She wasn’t ready to face that kind of stress again though. Margot knew that. The baby was two months away. She couldn’t endure that kind of anxiety. Trina padded inside the room, took her stepdaughter in a hug, and rocked her while Kitty rubbed her back. That was the kind of support system she needed and that was the support she sure as hell was going to get.

Margot had visibly pulled Peter aside, unapologetically, and definitely in front of Ms. Kavinsky who had the right mind to be nervous. Margot had made her feelings known long before she did not like her and regarding her little sister, all bets were off. It was probably a sight to see, the smallest of the sisters dragging this giant of a man through the corridor looking as if she was ready to lop off his head.

She couldn’t remember word for word what she said but it must have struck something in Peter. He looked at her flabbergasted as she railed into him. How oblivious he was. How stressed Lara Jean was. _How freaking passive and dense he was!_ He needed to step up and stop letting his mother disrespect Lara Jean – acting as if she didn’t exist. When had she talked to her, honestly, during the entire baby shower? He couldn’t even answer that one. Reality was finally, finally setting in. Thank God!

Sure, Ms. Kavinsky was the baby’s grandmother, but she had certain limits in her role. He was the father. He was going to be one making the calls alongside Lara Jean, the mother of his children and his life partner. The one he’d make co-decisions with. Fifty-fifty.  If he didn’t protect Lara Jean, who was? Because Margot couldn’t be there for her like he or Kitty could. Daddy couldn’t either. Peter had to step up and stop letting his mother push them around.  

She knew he respected her opinion. He knew she helped raised Lara Jean. He knew she was as close to a mother Lara Jean was going to get aside from Trina. To have _someone of that caliber_ berate him in his own backyard? Well, justifiably, he had to walk off for five minutes to think.

It felt good to defend Lara Jean again. It felt gratifying. Like she fulfilled the promise so made to Mommy, Daddy, and her little sisters so long ago. She’d always look out for them.

Then there was also a part of her that felt relieved because part of that rage release could apply to not just Ms. Kavinsky either.

 

Margot stayed much later than she had planned, much to Peter’s annoyance. He really, really wanted to talk to Lara Jean but Margot was full Big-Sister mode. She also saw just how hurt he was. She struck some kind of cord. She made it clear she didn’t hate or disapprove of Peter. She loved him as he was part of the family. She knew how much he loved Lara Jean and his son. She was looking out for her sister and some other things she was dealing with made her more hostile than she wanted.

When asked what she meant, she was slow to reveal the extent of her own marital troubles. She loved Ravi and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. His mother was making it really difficult, she exasperated. Her constant interference and indifference towards Margot drove her mad. When she saw Lara Jean going through it, hearing everything Peter should be hearing, it made her madder. She wanted him to so desperately to protect Lara Jean because she could scarcely look out for herself.

He finally saw the big picture, thanked her for her insight, hugged her, and promised to be back with comfort food.  

In the meanwhile, she ran a bath for her baby sister, and shared two glasses: one of champagne and another of sparkling grape juice. Margot sprawled herself out in the bathroom, the width of it so small her back touched the toilet and feet touched the wall.

“How do you even move around in this?” She laughed.

“Barely,” Lara Jean replied. She was comfortable in the steaming water. Her whole body was covered in bubbles, only a slight patch of skin that belonged to her protruding belly peaked out. Margot tickled it, cooing her little nephew. Lara Jean smiled, immensely enjoying her sister bond with the baby.

“You know what? I hate this bath. I want to remodel it someday,” Lara Jean continued. “Peter is so freaking tall that when he showers, he adjusts the showerhead so high I can’t reach it. He does this every morning. Me? I’m a nighttime person. I can’t wake up as early as he does. So I have to wait for him to come home, re-adjust the shower head, just so I can be clean. Before I figured this out, I’d turn on the shower, and realized I can’t adjust it, so I’m already naked and cold waiting for him to come sauntering with his shit-eating grin. He does it on purpose. I know he does!”

Margot bolts up, sitting up straight, and eyes very wide. “Oh my God! Ravi does the same damn thing!” She slaps the tile repeatedly. She may have drunk a bit too much champagne. “He showers at night, tampers with the showerhead, and then I have to call him to fix in it the morning because I can’t reach it. I always freaking forget that it happens so I’m naked and freezing. He gets a free show and I’m five minutes late to work!”

“It can’t be a coincidence,” Lara Jean narrows her eyes accusingly.

“I bet your ass it’s not,” Margot grits.

“One must have told the other.”

“But who.”

“Peter,” Margot suspected. “Ravi was never that cheeky before.”

“Okay, maybe,” Lara Jean muses, “but Ravi could have easily introduced the idea to him. When did he start?”

“Four months ago.”

“Damnit,” Lara Jean winces. She reclines her head back, enjoying the warm towel under her neck. Her mask was just about expired and was beginning to crack. “Peter started it when we moved in here.”

“He’s a dead man.”

Speak of the devil… He arrived with tacos six minutes later.

“So, about these mother-in-law issues,” he cheekily tried to sneak into the conversation. Neither girl was having it.

“Peter Grant Kavinsky, did you tell Ravi about your showerhead trick?” Lara Jean accuses. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Had his life not flashed before his eyes, the entire thing would have been comical. But it wasn’t. Because Margot looked like she was going to maim him.

“And that’s my cue to go,” he hastily retreated. He barely had time to sit on the floor before he leapt up, evading Margot who was fast behind him.

“You bastard!” Margot yells.

“I can’t believe I’m being terrorized in my own home,” he exclaims. Lara Jean laughs hysterically at his expense. Apparently, the mature way of evading your angry sister-in-law is to lock yourself in the master bedroom.

“You coward! You’re the reason I’m always late! Come out and face me like a man!”

“You’re drunk, Margot,” Peter’s laugh is muffled by the door. “I’m not coming out until it’s safe.”

“I’ll be waiting for you, Kavinsky. Hide all you want, I will get you.”

She was met with his infuriating laugh. She returned to Lara Jean who couldn’t help but grin. They resumed good times, reflecting on the evening and their mother-in-law’s.

Apparently, after Margot hastily retrieved her son, Peter intercepted his mother right away after his walk around the block, and Ms. Kavinsky made a slight effort to engage Lara Jean afterwards before abruptly leaving the party. It was obvious she’d rather have her teeth pulled but the fact Peter actually acted on Margot’s words and adamantly defended Lara Jean warmed both women’s hearts.

_You know, he’s kind of scared of you._ Margot laughed at her sister’s admission. _Seriously, you looked so mean today when you were angry. His mom bolted. Thank you for that. I needed it._ _I mean… I feel bad about it and it hurt him. Part of me really enjoyed it thought. Am I a horrible person for feeling that way?_

**_No. Absolute not._ **

The women were joined by Peter again some time later.

He made peace with Margot by telling her all about Kitty’s new boyfriend.

“What about her girlfriend?”

“Didn’t pan out,” Peter shrugged. He waited for a moment and pouted. “Come on, guys. Can we not appreciate my pun? Get it? Didn’t _pan_ out? As in pansexual? Really, guys??”

“Don’t enable him,” Lara Jean shook her head. “His Dad jokes are the worst.”

“Excuse me,” Peter clutched his chest. “My Dad jokes are the _best_.”

Margot chuckled, leaning her head as she did.

“Okay, okay. Yeah, great pun. Let’s get back to her girlfriend, err, boyfriend. When did this happen?”

“Trina would have appreciated my pun…” he grumbled but quickly answered Margot’s curiosities. She gathered he didn’t like the new boyfriend. A theater kid, he grits. Very full of himself. Then again, he had grown fond of Bianca – she was feisty and sarcastic and definitely Kitty’s type.

“I bet you $10 it won’t last three weeks.”

“I bet $20,” Margot bid against Peter.

“You are so cynical,” Lara Jean critiqued.

Margot and Peter simply shared knowing grins and tapped their champagne flutes together.

 

The third time Margot saw Ms. Kavinsky was at the hospital, waiting for the baby’s birth.

She immediately stiffened when Margot took the empty spot next to her.

Ravi was on her left, luggage in tow. It was very evident they came straight from the airport. It became clear the woman was both nervous, apprehensive, and a bit envious.

Maybe because they could afford to fly at a moment’s notice and Owen could barely scrape by to afford his original ticket. His brother had to lend him the remaining balance. Ms. Kavinsky was wrong though. Margot wasn’t as wealthy, neither was her family, as Ms. Kavinsky thought. She was just smart about her money and saved for emergencies like this. Then again, it was a privileged she could, and she really tried to empathize with Ms. Kavinsky.

“I’m sure she’s doing fine,” Margot tried to fill the silence.

“She’s in wonderful hands,” Ravi added in his native accent. “Dr. Covey is a very talented doctor and this facility had a wonderful reputation.”

Maybe she was envious because Daddy was in there and she wasn’t. Margot noticed her eyes tighten at the mention of her father.

“By tomorrow, we will be celebrating the birth of a healthy, happy little boy,” Margot smiled, “and you can officially call yourself grandma. Daddy is the over the moon. I can’t wait to be an auntie. They are going to be wonderful parents and I’m sure this little guy will be the first of many.”

She tried to smile but it didn’t meet her eyes. She fingered the box anxiously. Margot frowned.

“Lara Jean just wants everyone to be happy. She wants a big family. She wants to please everybody. I know she let on that you two don’t see eye to eye on many things but please, can you try to take it easy on her?”

“I’m trying,” Ms. Kavinsky choked. “I didn’t see what I did wrong until Peter told and then… it might be too late. I was so cruel to her and he was so mad at me when we last spoke. Rightfully so,” she uttered. She looked completely dejected.

“My sister is by far the most forgiving person I know,” Margot consoled. “She wants you to be there for their son. You are the only biological grandmother he has. She knows how important you are to Peter. She doesn’t want to hurt that relationship. You just have to trust them to figure it out. They are adults now. They have their own lives and now… they have their own little family. They got this. They just need you to be there when they need you to. They want their son to have a doting grandma. He’s going to be so lucky to have you there spoiling him rotten.”

“I know all of this because she tells me,” Margot continued.

“You’d really think she’d give me a chance after all these years?”

“I know so,” Margot went as far to bring her closer her, rubbing her shoulder. “We’re family. That little guy, right there, any moment now, is going to bring us all together. Please don’t cry. We have too many criers in this family. The only person who’s allowed to cry is the baby. They do that.”

Ms. Kavinsky choked a laugh.

“I tried my best to raise her after Mommy died. Daddy did, too, and Trina’s great… took me a while to adjust but… she’s really great. She doesn’t have the expertise you do though. I need you to be there for my sister when I can’t. You raised two strong, well adjusted boys. She’s going to need that! Peter is going to need that. He can’t be torn by the two women he loves. You gotta let go of whatever grudge you had when they were teenagers. They were dumb and in love and they made mistakes. It happens. But now, now they’re adults. _Married_ adults. They have 9-to-5s. They have a mortgage. They’re on their own and doing pretty good at it. I don’t think they’re going to suddenly call it quits now! He’s crazy about her. She’s just as crazy about him! Let them figure it out. I think they’ll be okay. Right now though, they are scared out of their minds. Having a kid? That’s…. that’s a lot. You know that. Daddy knows that. She can use all the help when that little guy comes home.”

“When you put it that way…”

“I hated you for a while,” Margot admitted. She could feel the Ms. Kavinsky’s shock. “My sister is… she’s the sweetest, most thoughtful, and sensitive person I know. To hear her struggle and I couldn’t do anything about because I’m a thousand miles away was heartbreaking. I wanted her to have this loving, supportive relationship with you and Owen. Owen loves her. She loves Owen. You seemed to hate her and she just couldn’t understand why. I felt hopeless and angry and I hated you so much for putting her through that. Then, I realized maybe I was projecting my feelings on other things and I took it out on you. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I guess it’s the hormones and the gushiness of the circumstance. I guess what I’m trying to say is… she needs a mother. I can’t be that person for her anymore, no matter how much I want to. She has Trina, too, and Trina can only do so much. She needs someone with a mother’s wisdom to get her through this. Do you promise to be that person?”

Ms. Kavinsky nodded slowly. She rose and wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

“She doesn’t hate you. She wants you to be someone she loves. Be that person.”

“Thank you,” she choked. “I needed that.”

“I needed that, too…” Margot breathed. She felt less anxious. Ravi squeezed her hand and she kissed him tenderly. _God, she loved this man._

 

The door swung open, revealing Dr. Covey in his scrubs.

“Daddy!” Kitty and Margot ran up. Trina stampeded behind them, clutching their shoulders. “How’s Lara Jean? Is she okay?”

“Is she alright?” Ms. Kavinsky followed up. Her voice sounded meeker than the other two but Margot threw her a supportive look and she smiled – finally reaching her eyes. Trina outstretched her arm, bringing her within the fold.

“She’s great,” Dr. Covey beamed. “Told you. Fit as a horse. Completely prepared. Barely made a sound.”

“What took so damn long?” Kitty exclaimed. Trina agreed wholehearted, wearing a similar expression of impatience.

“Ah…”

“Is the baby okay?” The question was posed by Ms. Kavinsky.

“Great! He’s a healthy, loud little boy,” he confirmed. Ms. Kavinsky clutched her chest, greatly relieved. She swelled with pride.

Whatever Dr. Covey said next was muted by the women’s loud delight. They hugged each other vigorously, congratulating endlessly.

“Oh, Peter’s going to have a handful,” Kitty laughed.

“He is indeed….” Dr. Covey laughed loudly.

“Well, can we see them?” Margot bounced forward.

“Nope, not yet. They are kind of in shock. Peter passed out by the way,” he pointed to Kitty. She yelped victoriously.

“Is he alright?” Ms. Kavinsky asked, alarmed.

“Totally fine. We propped him on the chair and he came to within seconds. Might have sprained a finger though.”

Margot and Kitty exchanged a grin.

‘ _Told you she’d break it_ ,’ Kitty mouthed.

‘ _Fine, I owe you_.’

‘ _Forty_ ’

‘ _No way. You said twenty-five_.’

‘ _Fine_.’

“Wait. Rewind that. I thought she was having one baby.” Ravi interrupted. He raised a single finger.

“She is,” Kitty knitted her brows together. “She did. Didn’t she, Daddy?”

“Wait, what?” Margot spun her head, matching her sister’s expression of confusion.

“Ah, so, there’s a… special development…” Dr. Covey twirled his fingers.

“No,” Kitty stuttered. Her mouth hung ajar.

“Daddy!” Margot patted Kitty’s arm furiously out of habit. The younger didn’t seem to notice, too dazed.

“What development?” Ms. Kavinsky blinked.

“Oh my God,” Trina covered mouth.

“Uhm,” he licked his teeth, “Well, on behalf of the happy but exhausted parents, let me say,” he started with his usual tone of authority, “Oliver Daniel Kavinsky was officially brought into this world at 6:38PM…and his sister, Katherine Eve Song Kavinsky was delivered at 7:00PM sharp.”

All four women screamed simultaneously.  

Both men covered their ears. A futile attempt.

 

Let it not be said Lara Jean Song (formerly Covey) Kavinsky couldn’t keep a secret.

The moment she learned she was carrying not one but two babies, she swore peter to secrecy. They pretended they were expecting just one – a boy – because Peter had already picked out the name. She owed him that much. She brainstormed names but found that she could only commit to the ones she knew the most closely – her precious sister and her longed-for mom. Peter. They had already closed off the nursery from view – locking it up so no pesky visitors could unveil the surprise.

The birth wasn’t as traumatic as she had anticipated.

Oliver may have been stubborn but with six pushes, he was welcomed into the world screaming. Her dad was the one to hold him first, cutting the cord, and handed him to Peter.

“Congrats,” he hugged his son-in-law, “you’re a father.”

Tears were shed – from both of them. Not that she’d ever tell.

They wrapped him a blue blanket and bonnet.

Peter knew they weren’t done though. He kissed Oliver’s head and handed him to a nurse. He returned to Lara Jean’s side, clutching her hand and pressing it to his lips.

She looked at him and he looked at her. ‘Just one more, babe. You got this.’ He mouthed.

“You did so good,” he murmured. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. She was drenched in sweat and she could feel the painful pressure between her hips suddenly rise. She hissed and heaved, just like she practiced in those classes. She squeezed his hand and he tied to hide his discomfort. During Oliver’s birth, she had squeezed his index a little too tight and he passed out. Only for a second though.

Still, she was trying to avoid that.

Little Katie was coming soon.

“Wait, there’s more? What? What’s going on?”

The sheer shock in her dad’s voice was comical.

“Holy crap – sweetheart – another is on the way!”

“I know!” She shrieked, suddenly thrust into a wave excruciating pain. “ _Come-on!_ ” She leaned forward, scrunching her face and clenching her teeth. Little Katie did not want to come out but she was not going to have her way.

“Oh my God… _twins_? Alright, just keep pushing, sweetheart. I can see it’s head.”

“Her,” she panted. “It’s a her.”

“You knew?” He accused Peter with wide, frantic eyes.

“It was a late Father’s Day surprise,” Peter replied cheekily. “Congrats Grandpa.”

“We are going to talk about this later,” Daniel playfully glared. Peter winked shamelessly. Peter turned to Lara Jean and reassures her: _he loves her, she’s doing a phenomenal job, and she just as one more kid to go_.

Twenty-some awful minutes and she came into the world quiet as a mouse. Lara Jean feared the worst until the wee little thing wiggled fearsomely in her grandfather’s arms.

“There’s our little girl,” she choked. She couldn’t help but cry. She watched them cut the cord, dress her in blankets, and put her in a safe little incubator. She could hear Peter snuffle, too, as he held her close to his chest.

“ _You did good, Mama_.”

She broke hearing those words, wailing into his shirt. Why was she crying? She should be happy. She was. She was so, so happy. These were happy tears. Happy it the hard part was over. Happy they were finally here. Happy her family was safe and sound.

“Oliver Daniel Kavinsky,” Peter announced, caressing his newborn’s stomach with a gentle finger. Her dad stared, astonished. Peter offered a grateful smile. It was the least he could do for the man he considered a father figure. Her father embraced her husband, patting his back and murmuring emotional words.

“Katherine Eve Song Kavinsky,” Lara Jean swallowed another traitorous sob. She had reclined back, out of energy.

‘Your mother would be so proud, Lara Jean,” her father reassured. He kissed her forehead, left the beautiful, baby girl in her arms, and promised to come back with the rest of the family. Peter had Oliver tucked in his strong arms, rocking him.

It felt so natural, so right, and Lara Jean couldn’t help but kiss every single one of them.

 

“ _TWINS??_ ”

Her sister imploded into the room, followed by their respective moms.

“Oh, Peter. Lara Jean, this is… this is the greatest thing,” his mom lunged forward, embracing her son. She turned to Lara, reaching for her hand. “Lara Jean, you did so good. You have such beautiful babies. Anything, anything you need, I’ll get it, okay?”

‘I had a talk with her,’ Margot mouth.

“Thank you,” she embraced her mother-in-law. She turned to Margot who was coddling little Katie. ‘Thank you.’ She mouthed back, eternally grateful.

“Hey, where’s my baby?” Kitty exclaimed. Peter offered Oliver, gently exchanging the blue bundle from one cradled arm to another.

“You named a baby after me,” Kitty choked. For someone who didn’t cry, her eyes sure glistened. “Peter…” Her voice cracked.

“Hey, kid. I promised you, didn’t I?” He kissed the crown of her head. “None of this would have happened without you.”

Trina cooed over Little Katie alongside Margot. “She’s so little,” Trina tutted.

“And no wonder you were so big!” Margot gasped. “You were huge!”

“Thanks,” Lara Jean exasperated. Peter chuckled.

“I’m going to cry, someone take Ollie away from me.” Kitty cracked, horribly containing her composure. Peter held her close to his side, rubbing her arm while she shook – failing to hide her not-so-silent cries.

“I said no crying!” Margot pointed to her guilty sister. “You, too!” She turned to Ms. Kavinsky. “Okay, these guys aren’t even crying! I’m going to start crying. Damn it!”

Trina had already dismissed herself to the corner to be consoled by her husband.

“They’re so small and perfect,” she sniveled.

“I know, darling,” Daniel kissed her temple and rubbed her back encouragingly.

“I got her,” Ravi smiled, rocking Little Katie. “Hey, Katherine. I’m your Uncle Ravi. I’m going to bring you so many trinkets from London. You’re a little princess. You don’t know yet just how you wrapped everyone around your finger but you will.”

Margot rushed to her sister, practically suffocating in a hug. “I’m so happy for you! Ah! This is wonderful.” Just like that, the two sisters were crying into one another. “I don’t know why I’m crying!”

“Neither do I!” Lara Jean wailed.

“Girls, girls,” Daniel intervened. He entered the circle, embracing the two, only to be joined by a hysterical Kitty.

“Have fun with these ones,” Ravi pointed to the huddle. Peter shrugged and gazed adoringly at the baby in his arms. “She’s already got you suckered in.”

“I was a goner before she was born.” He smiled. The infant yawned and curled her fingers. If Peter could have swooned any harder, he’d might as well have fainted gained.

 

“We should Facetime Owen,” Lara Jean mentioned. Peter jumped at the chance, grabbing his phone. It was so early in the morning, they doubted he’d pick up, but it looked like Owen was walking for coffee.

‘Hey Bro! How did it go? Whoa, are you in the hospital still? Is that – mom? Wait, what’s happening??”

“Hey, Owen. It’s all good. Things went a little differently than planned.”

Peter panned the phone’s front camera to where Kitty was close by, Ollie in her hands, within reach of Lara Jean who played with his tiny fingers.

“You’re an uncle, Owen,” Kitty grinned – face still wet and eyes a little red.

_“HOLY SHIT!_ ”

Peter and Owen gushed over the newborn boy. The whole spiel – early labor, Lara Jean’s cool demeanor, Peter’s freak out, so forth. Then the surprise.

“Oh, one more thing,” he said, turning the camera to Ravi and Katherine.

“Wait… is that yours? You had two? _TWINS?_ ”

Owen spazzed in the middle the street, making quite a scene, much to his brother and mother’s pure amusement. Owen screaming ‘ _I’m an uncle! I have a niece_ and _nephew!_ ’ in an open street – and even garnering a few congratulations from passing pedestrians, was a highlight for the family.

“Congrats, man! I can’t wait to visit next week. Dude, this is so awesome. Good luck getting any sleep for the next few years!”

Peter laughed. “I’m not even going to complain. This is best feeling in the world. I’ll see you Tuesday. I’ll have the couch ready.”

“Cold, man. So cold.”

“Hey, he kicked me out, too, to make room for the nursery.” Kitty chimed.

“Not the same. You were freeloading off the guest room.”

“Rude!”

 

_‘Friends and Family,_

_We’d like to introduce the newest members of the Kavinsky family – Oliver Daniel, 6.3lbs and Katherine Eve Song Kavinsky, 6.5lbs._

_Born in the early morning hours June 28 th, we can’t imagine a world without them. _

_Wish us luck and thank you for all well wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter and Lara Jean Kavinsky.’_

Attached, the most adorable photo of the twins’ side-by-side in their matching onesies.

Oliver’s was specially designed with lacrosse sticks printed in the front. Katie’s was custom made with _pink_ lacrosse sticks. Peter couldn’t be anymore smitten.


End file.
